Shred of Life
by KessaBlayne
Summary: Chain binds Adria's soul to her sister's body due to an experiment with alkahestry and alchemy done by a mad scientist.Now the two inhabit the same body but can they stay that way for long or will the scientists experiment prove fatal to the both of them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The rain lashed down from the sky, covering the world in its sorrow filled droplets. Sigmalla stared up through her clear umbrella and watched as the raindrops hit her outreached hand. The drops curled underneath her long sleeved shirt and slid around her arms, similar to the chains that curled around her forearm and upper arm. She stared for a while and then walked on, the chains attached to her left arm tinkling like wind chimes.

The table beneath her was cold, freezing like the blocks of ice that her father cut from the pond in winter. There was little light, but just enough came through the observation windows which were above for Sigma to see that she was within the "medical" room. It was more of an occult operating room and alchemic circle combined. Her arms were bound and she was not sure that she could feel her legs. Sigma looked from side to side, searching in desperation for her sister, Adrianna. There was no one present, at least at first.

There, in the corner of the room, stood a man if that is what you wanted to call a monster in human flesh. He was masked by the shadows, but she could feel his presence and knew instinctively that he was the man that had set this whole thing up, the kidnapping, the imprisonment, and the experiments. There was no other reason that he would be in the room but to gloat and tell her his villainous plans, ones which had gotten persistently worse. From the feedback she was picking up from him through her "senses" he was planning something truly horrible this time.

She watched as he stepped out of his cover of darkness and she was startled. He usually wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and curled up at the sides to only expose his eyes and his forehead. Today, he was wearing his human face, the one that he no doubt had been born with. His deep blue eyes were accented by sweeping eyelashes and a rugged face, one that she recognized too well.

"So how are you today, Sig? I hope that you are feeling up to par because today is a big day," he stated walking over to her and placing his hand on her left arm. "Today you will become more than just a twin, though you be gifted as one, you will become a splendid creature, forged by my genius as well as alkahesty and alchemy. You will be a twin in body, mind and soul through the twin efforts of alkahestry and alchemy. Be glad."

"What is there to be glad about?" she screamed, straining at the chains that bound her. "You have taken my sister and have ripped us from our family! We have been her for months and yet you have yet to kill us. Why not end it all now? Give us our ends mercifully or I swear when I get free of these chains I will kill you for all that you have done!"

"Now, now, none of that, dear Sigma. You are getting your wish, at least in part," he responded, moving away from her. She screamed louder, sobs mixing in with the hatred at this man. "You will get to have your sister back, at least in part." He smiled, the expression enough to hint at his nefarious meaning.

"What have you done to her, you monster? Where is she? What have you done with Adria?" she screamed so loud that her vocal chords gave out. Sobs replaced the words that would have called out her outrage and fear. Instead, he creep closer and whispered, "You two shall be one again, just like you were in the womb. You will be joined in one body but still retain two souls. That is the beauty that I have discovered. The two of you will be complete again, as you have always wanted to be in the past, am I not right?"

Horror overcame Sigma's face. She was looking into a blue that would engulf her whole world and make her into a monster, just like the one standing here. There was no escape and there was no going back, for her or her sister. Their lives would never be the same.

She was snapped from her reverie, her thoughts abruptly being shifted, muddled, and confused. She felt the feelings that had engulfed her that day, soon after the conversation with the insane medical alchemist that had escaped the aftermath of the Fuhrer's death and the destruction of his regime. There was only one explanation for what she was feeling. Adria was rising.


	2. Chapter 1: Gemini

Note: I do not own FMA at all and make not profit from this.

Reviews are appreciated. :)

Chapter 1: Gemini

The rain was still sloshing down over the sides of the umbrella when Sigma made it to an inn. The sign hanging on the outside said The Grazing Goat. Thinking that it would at least afford some shelter from the elements, Sigma walked inside and over to the bar that served as both the reception desk and the place to pick up a drink and some food.

She felt a compulsion to avoid eyes of the scattered few that remained in the bar, so she moved away from the bar area and went to sit next to the fire. She sat down in a well worn armchair. It took a moment for her to realize that she was actually comfortable. Sigma had walked through the rain for hours on end. She felt her muscles relax and her shoulders slump as she watched the flames dance and move as though they were alive. Sigma felt her mind haze over as weariness set in and she began to doze, her eyelids lowering and her body slouching into the chair as she lost consciousness.

Seconds past and an electric jolt went through her body and all she saw was blackness on the other side.

Adria awoke to find she was somewhere far different from where she had fallen asleep, if you could call the cold table that served as a bed and prison much of a place to rest. She looked around and saw that she was in what appeared to be a tavern. The fire was bright and cheery while the people that were taking in its faint heat were far from that warm emotion. One man looked like he was a drowned rat, while another was just barely keeping his clothes from dripping onto the floor. She seemed to be only marginally better off. Her feet were wet and her cape was soaked to just below her waist.

Adria had a moment of shocked fear. There on her hand was something she recognized but had never seen from this angle. On her right hand was a scar that Sigma had gotten when they were still kids. The two had been out playing and had found a nice pile of rocks that had been hit by plows and other things in the process of planting. The girls had climbed the pile trying to be queen of the hill and Sigma had cut herself. The cut had formed a scar and the girls had always said that that one mark was the way to ultimately tell them apart, Sigma the clumsy and Adria the nimble. Now, it looked like that had all changed. If it had in the way that that monster had said he would change them then she was not inside her own body, but her sister's.

Adria shifted, the shock having pulled her into a state of horror, disgust, and mind numbing terror. The monster had actually done what he had told them he would and now she was in Sig's body. "All because we had the stupidity to be interested in alkahestry. Damn it all!" she cursed herself, her sister, and the man that had done this to them. She cradled her head in her hands as tears of anger and fear fell in rivers from her eyes. That is when she saw the glint of metal. There on her, no her sister's, forearm was a gold gauntlet like piece of metal work. The metal caught the light and reflected a blood red color so much like the material that had been sacrificed to make it. The gauntlet began at her index finger with a large band that encircled her finger. From that delicate chains ground the ring to a bracelet/bangle on her wrist. More chains connected that part to an armband. The whole piece was connected and was enscribed with symbols, one of which was the sign of eternity only this had the figure of a snake as it's loops.

"An ouroboros," she thought, her mind going to the symbol that the man had worn on a band around his arm. "This is not good, not good at all," she murmured to herself.

"You're right there little lady," a man across from her in a similar armchair said. "The weather has taken a dreadful turn. Maybe you should stay the night."

Adria thought and reached in her pocket. She found a large sum of money there. "Alright," she said, "I will take your advice on that." She threw in her best smile, making him pale a few shades as the emotions she held in tight control shone out through her toothy expression.

Sorry it isn't much but my mind is kinda failing me right now. Finals and papers are really hitting me hard. More next time.


End file.
